disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Devil Bear
Giant beasts that mostly live deep within the forests. They're believed to be violent, but they're beloved protectors of the forest. They can swallow anything with the mouth on their stomach. They're known for producing famous chefs and food critics, including Overlord Savarin. EVILITY: Rage Charge: You gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls for every attack you receive (Maximum +12). This lasts for an entire encounter. RACE • +4 Strength, +4 Constitution, -4 Dexterity, -2 Intelligence. • Large size Magical Beast (Monster, Demon): -1 penalty to Armor Class, -1 to armor class as well as attack rolls. +1 to CMB and CMD, -4 on Stealth Checks. •Speed: 30 feet • Low Light Vision out to 60 feet • +2 to Knowledge Nature, Intimidate, and craft (Cullinary) checks • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese Bonus Languages: Any Natural Attack: 'Your natural attack is a single swipe of your powerful claw which deals 1d10 damage+ 1 and 1/2 your strength modifier. ' ''' '''Brute Strength: '''The bear gains a bonus to it's Strength score when a Mystic Beast normally gains a bonus to it's Dexterity, and a bonus to it's wisdom when the mystic beast would gain a bonus to it's intelligence. In addition it uses it's strength score to determine it's technique saving throws and as it's relevant ability modifier instead of Dexterity. '''Magichange As a free action, a Devil Bear can change into a pair of gauntlets. The Magichange lasts as many rounds as the Devil Bear’s Constitution Modifier, and when it ends, the creature returns to it's former self but is considered exhausted. The wielder must be unarmed and able to hold the weapon when the Devil Bear transforms. For other statistics see the Magichange special ability. Devil Bear Gauntlets Gauntlets (Light close/monk weapon) Damage: 1d10 or monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: '''20 X2 '''Damage Type: '''Slashing '''Weight: '''1 lbs. '''Track and Snack (Ex) ' ' The Devil Bear adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow tracks as well as to craft checks to make food. Natural armor (Ex) The Devil Bear gains a bonus to it's natural armor equal to it's base attack bonus. This replaces the natural armor bonus granted by the Mystic Beast. ' ' Damage Reduction (Ex) ' ' The Devil Bear gains a bonus to it's Damage Reduction equal to it's hit dice instead of the bonus listed on the Mystic beast table. This replaces the normal Damage Reduction granted by the Mystic beast as well as the swift concealment ability. Favored Enemy (Ex) At 1st level, a Devil Bear selects a creature type from the Devil Bear favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks against creatures of his selected type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. A Devil Bear may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th level), the Devil Bear may select an additional favored enemy. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by +2. If the Devil Bear chooses humanoids or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype, as indicated on the table below. (Note that there are other types of humanoid to choose from—those called out specifically on the table below are merely the most common.) If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy, the Devil Bear's bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. This replaces the Mystic Beast's sonic resistance and immunity. Knowledge of the Wild (Ex) At First Level, The Devil Bear knows the wilderness and as such can use it's past experiences and common sense to aid it in the wild. The Devil Bear can apply it's wisdom modifier to Knowledge nature checks as well as any knowledge check used to identify a creature that he possesses as a favored enemy. This replaces the Sturdy build and Sprint abilities of the Mystic Beast. Favored Terrain (Ex) At 3rd level, a Devil Bear may select a type of terrain from Table: Ranger Favored Terrains. The Devil Bear gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival skill checks when he is in this terrain. A Devil Bear traveling through his favored terrain normally leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (though he may leave a trail if he so chooses). At 8th level and every five levels thereafter, the Devil Bear may select an additional favored terrain. In addition, at each such interval, the skill bonus and initiative bonus in any one favored terrain (including the one just selected, if so desired), increases by +2. If a specific terrain falls into more than one category of favored terrain, the Devil Bear's bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. This replaces the Increased move speed of the Mystic Beast. Grizzly Display (Ex) At 7th level the Devil Bear gains the ability to utilize it's mystic strength in battle. A number of times per day equal to 3+your Strength modifier you can use the mystic powers in one of these following ways, all of which are a standard action unless it says otherwise. Only one can be active at any given time. Your claws are now treated as adamantine. · Consume: Make a single attack against an enemy. This deals normal damage and the enemy must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 10+ 1/2 hit dice+ Strength modifier. If it fails you Heal a number of hit points equal to 1/2 of the damage you deal. · Rend: ''As a full attack action you make a full attack and gain an additional attack at your highest base attack bonus, however you take a -4 penalty to all of your attacks until the beginning of your next round. This cannot be combined with a technique. · ''Scent: ''For one round per level you gain the scent ability. · ''Devastating Blow: ''As a full round action you can make half of your normal amount of attacks on a full attack action rounded down (Maximum of 3). If these attacks hit they deal double damage. This replaces the mystic Horn ability of the Mystic Beast. '''Grizzly Defense (Su)' This works as the Mystic Beast's Wind Wall, however the Devil Bear adds their Wisdom modifier to their armor class instead of Charisma. Earth Walk (Ex) At 17th level, This works as the Mystic Beast's Wind Walk ability however it grants a Burrow speed instead. Orangadang (Su) At level 20, the Devil Bear becomes a powerhouse of pure, raw, nature. Once per day as a standard action, Your size increases by one category, your height doubles, and your weight increases by a factor of eight. Your features shift into those of a Feral beast of hellish invincibility. You gain a +6 size bonus to Strength and a +8 bonus to Constitution, a +3 natural armor bonus, and darkvision 60 ft. These modifiers replace the normal modifiers for increasing your size. The size modifier for AC, attacks, CMB, and CMD changes as appropriate for your new size category. Your damage reduction increases by 10, and your natural attacks base damage increase by +2 damage dice. (If you dealt 4d6 it becomes 6d6). You gain the swallow whole ability as well as the grab ability, and the swallow whole only requires a single grapple combat maneuver check to activate. On the following round, the enemy takes normal damage from your monster weapon as if they had been struck by it, half of this is slashing and half is acid. As a standard action, you can eject the creature and deal damage to it again, increasing your base damage by +2 damage dice. This can be a vital strike if you possess that feat. Your stomach possesses an armor class equal to 1/2 of your own, and hit points equal to 1/3 of your own. You can hold creatures of up to your current size category in your stomach, doubling that number for every size smaller. (If you are huge, you can hold 1 huge, 2 large, 4 medium, 8 small, 16 tiny ect....). If insufficient room is available for the desired growth, you attain the maximum possible size and may make a Strength check (using your increased Strength) to burst any enclosures in the process (see Breaking and Entering). If you fail, you are constrained without harm by the materials enclosing you-the spell cannot crush you by increasing your size. All equipment you wear or carry is similarly enlarged by this spell. Melee weapons deal more damage. Other magical properties are not affected by this spell. This lasts for 1 round per level and cannot be dispelled. =Devil Bear Techniques= 1st-Level Devil Bear Techniques— Bristle, Ant Haul, Calm Animals, Charm Animal, Detect Aberration, Detect Animals or Plants, Endure Elements, Expeditious Excavation, Jump, Keen Senses, Longstrider, Magic Fang, Negate Aroma, Speak with Animals 2nd-Level Devil Bear Techniques—Bear's Endurance, Aspect of the Bear, Animal Aspect, Animal Messenger, Animal Trance, Barkskin, Bull's Strength, Cat's grace, Certain Grip, Forest Friend, Greensight, Hold Animal, Lockjaw, Reduce Anmal, Scent Trail, Stone Call, Warp Wood, Castigate, Cyclone Claw ** 3rd-Level Devil Bear Techniques— Greater Animal Aspect, Anthropomorphic Animal, Ape Walk, Badger's Ferocity, Burrow, Dominate Animal, Hide Campsite, Mad Monkeys, Greater Magic Fang, Nature's Exile, Pup Shape, Resinous Skin, Snare, Deadly Juggernaut, Roaring Demon (Magichange) ** 4th-Level Devil Bear Techniques— Aspect of the Stag, Atavism, Bloody Claws, Cape of Wasps, Freedom of Movement, Grove of Respite, Strong Jaw 5th-Level Devil Bear Techniques— Animal Growth, Aspect of the Wolf, Awaken, Baleful Polymorph, Blessing of the Salamander, Commune with Nature, Hallow, Raise Animal Companion, Reprobation, Rest Eternal, Stoneskin, Tree Stride, Unhallow, Come Come Bear** 6th-Level Devil Bear Techniques— Mass Bear's Endurance, Mass Bull's Strength, Mass Cat's Grace, Eagle Aerie, Find the Path, Ironwood, Move Earth, Communal Stoneskin, Stone Tell, Transport Via Plants, Wall of Stone 7th-Level Devil Bear Techniques— Rampart, True Seeing, Ki Shout, Lunar Veil, Mark of Justice, Disruption weapon, Divine pursuit, Mass Castigate, Darkness Release, Sanzu River Falls (Magichange) ** 8th-Level Devil Bear Techniques— Animal Shapes, Mass Atavism, Blood Mist, Earthquake, Euphoric Tranquility, Frightful Aspect, 9th-Level Devil Bear Techniques— Antipathy, Clashing Rocks, Regenerate, Shapechange, Sympathy, World Wave, Hyper Suction** REINCARNATION Devil Bear Reincarnation